


New Tricks

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is teaching Dan how to play a video game and laughs at how much he’s failing,<br/>Prompt I got from tumblr dot com</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

“I thought this is how you and Gavin became friends?” Ray inquired as Dan looked quizzically at his xbox controller and then the screen.

“It was, it’s not me it’s the controls they’re all wonky.”

“You’re wonky.”  
“Oh my god you‘ve got me,” Dan sneered sarcastically as he pressed the buttons on the controller with increasing force, either to see if his brawl attacks would deal more damage or out of frustration, who knows, but Ray’s side eyeing him, praying that the stronger man won’t break his controller in half.

Again.

“The correct way to phrase that, Mr. Dantheman, is ‘fucking got me’,” Ray pronounced each word with a faux intelligent air to them while Dan’s character on the screen flew out of frame, and lost a life.

“God bloody fucking damn it.” Dan cursed exasperated and frustrated.

There was a silent pause, the only noise in the apartment being the clicking of controllers and the sound of plastic being clutched tightly when Dan couldn’t get his character to do what he wanted. Both were sitting on the floor, heads only a few inches from the TV screen. Ray was sitting with his legs crossed and Dan was sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him. Both in their boxers, and a loose t-shirt that they use to sleep in because they literally woke up, turned the xbox on, nibbled on some breakfast and went straight to playing games.

 

“Do you want me to teach you-”  
“I know how to play,” Dan cut in.

His character blasted off the screen like team rocket, declaring Ray the winner. Again.

“Do you want me to re-teach you how to play? I mean, you have been gone awhile.” Dan pursed his lips and hummed then picked another character and turned his head to face Ray.

He sighed.

“I guess I could use a refresher.” Ray smiled widely and scooted over to Dan to be closer to him than before.

“You see you want to-” Ray went off explaining the game mechanics with ease, a light in his eyes igniting a spark in Dan’s heart, and all he could do was stare at Ray with admiration, and consequently Dan was not paying attention at all.

“Got it?”

“Uh,” Got what? “Yeah I get it.”

Not five minutes later did Ray win again.  
“Oh my god Dan you’re getting worse.”   
“You’re getting cuter though.”  
“Smooth, to bad you lack skill in flirting and video games. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dan pushed Ray’s shoulder playfully.

Restart. Game match. Reset. Ray was having too much fun at kicking Dan’s ass and frankly the soldier was getting sick of it.

“You’re a horrid teacher.”

“You’re a bad student. Let me show you one more time here,” Ray gave Dan his controller and took Dan’s. He then situated himself in between Dan’s legs and leaned on his chest, Dan rested his chin on the top of Ray’s head gently and watched him play for a while, but he was loving this new gaming position.

“Do you see what I’m doing?” Ray inquired.  
“Yeah I see me kicking your ass loser.”

“Just because we changed controllers doesn’t mean my skill magically seeps into you.” Dan hummed a response and when ‘he’ won (even though Ray had his controller) he smiled and grabbed Ray close to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re a great teacher,” Dan muttered into the crook of Ray’s neck.

“I know.”

“Cocky motherfucker.”

“I know,” Ray hummed as Dan kissed his neck affectionately, “Just because you’re being all cuddly doesn’t mean you’re going to pass my class Mr. Gruchy.”

“Any extra credit I could do?”

“I have a few ideas.”

 


End file.
